Edge Of Memory
by Treskttn
Summary: A/U. If it's true that the past shapes who we are… do we have a reason to regret any of it? An upcoming High School Reunion has everyone who attends reminisce and wonder if the choices they made previously were truly the right ones. Could have, should have, would have… what if? Rated T. Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey, Readers! It's been a VERY long time since I've po_ _sted anything. Here's one CreativeWritingSoul and_ _I have been working on for a surprisingly long time. Expect quick updates, we have a few chapters prepared already for you :) So happy to be working with her! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, but all the ideas here are ours :P_**

* * *

 _Ooh I can't wait to mount him once I get outta the shower, man he's_ _so hot! I can't believe we're getting married in a couple months! Eep! Okay, okay Tara… you can do this. It's always been easy to seduce your boyfriend, fiancé and almost hubby; you may be nearly 30 but you look sexy as hell and you damn well know it!_ She stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and towel drying her damp blond hair. It fell down to her tailbone, cascading downward in layered lengths. She'd gotten her nails done in French manicure recently, along with her toes. She had to be primped and pampered because tonight was a very special night.

It was the early evening of their 10th High School Reunion. There was absolutely _no_ doubt in Tara's mind that she wanted to attend this. She wanted to show all those pathetic people they went to high school with, that Garfield and Tara were not only going to get married, but that they were together and still going strong. Stronger than ever.

She put on her strappy stiletto's and wrapped a bath towel around her body snugly, folding a corner piece into the overlapped towel off the side of her blessed cleavage.

Walking out of the bathroom, her heels clicked along the marble flooring of the ensuite before she opened the door into her bedroom. She ignored the rather chilly breeze that seemed to be about and she smirked lustfully as her beau, Garfield Logan was wrapped up in reading a yearbook. _Oh, he must be getting into the spirit! How sweet._

The way he had chuckled to himself she took for granted that he was looking at their prom picture. _We did look pretty spectacular._ She thought oh so modestly to herself.

She figured that enough time was wasted already as she un-fastened her towel and let it drop to the floor. They only had about an hour or so before they had to leave to get there on time.

Little did his fiancé know, he wasn't even looking at their yearbook, but another. He didn't always go to the high school he graduated from. He spent roughly his first two years at a different high school. That was the yearbook he was looking at.

His fingers grazed the picture of one girl he remembered very well. _Rachel Roth._ Oh he remembered that she had issues. Especially considering that even in this school picture – she looked as high as a kite. There was no doubt she was a drug user back then… but he couldn't help wondering where she was in life now.

Did she ever go to college? Was she in a relationship? Engaged? Married? Did she have any kids? His mind shifted to the even darker questions, such as if she did any time in rehab after he last saw her.

It would be very interesting to meet up with her just to catch up on their lives. He skimmed over another name, _Victor Stone._ They used to be the very best friends. Garfield could've told him anything and probably did share a lot of his life with him – but after leaving the school never to come back, he didn't get any phone number or e-mail to keep in contact by.

He'd like to meet up with him too. He then flipped to the back of the yearbook, where only a few signatures were in the blank pages.

 _What you did for me was cool, thanks. – Rachel_

 _I hope you never change man, you were a blast to enter high school with, see you next year! – Vic_

 _This is no book of the year according to the list of books that are best selling! I wish for a refund :( summer will be good to you friend Garfield! - Kori_

 _I just wanted to write in here when you weren't looking. You're kinda a loser but kinda cool too. Peace. – Richard a.k.a. Dick_

Garfield couldn't help but to laugh a little, it made his mind wander crazy with thoughts of where they were now and what they were doing a whole entire decade later.

"Ahem!" Tara cleared her throat loudly for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, hey there gorgeous." Garfield greeted her, setting his yearbook aside and under his pillow. "You, look stunning with or without clothes – but it's time to start getting ready don't'cha think?" He got up out of bed, walked over to her as he pecked her lips but headed over to the wardrobe, opening one of the doors to figure out what tie would go best with his dress shirt. Tara scoffed lightly, but her tone changed when Garfield looked back over his shoulder at her. "Hey babe?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gave a seductive smile, "Mhmm?"

He started talking as he looked back at the bunch of ties hanging delicately, not keeping his eyes on her delectable naked body. "So… I was doing some thinking and do you remember the school I used to go to before I came here to this place?"

Tara rolled her eyes. _Oh man, this shit again?_ She thought to herself, but forced a smile on her face that didn't last. "Ugh. _That_ place. What about it?"

He now had his decision narrowed down to about 3 choices. "Their reunion is tonight."

"What?!" She stated suddenly.

Garfield could tell by her tone that she didn't really like that idea.

"Excuse me?! Tonight is _our_ high school reunion!" She stomped her stiletto high heel in protest upon the hardwood flooring of the bedroom. "We _rocked_ prom and you and I were _the_ it couple Gar! Everyone envied and wanted to be us. Why the hell would you wanna go back to your old stomping grounds? I just don't get it, Garfield."

He took a moment to think about this. If he wanted to persuade Tara into doing something he wanted to do, he'd somehow have to make it about her too – otherwise she'd never opt for it. She loved herself _very_ much. Garfield ran his hand through the soft blond hair he still had. It hadn't even changed in its shade, not one bit.

Tara had to admit that she was surprised when he walked over and wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling her closer to him. "We can totally do both," he whispered to her, kissing her lips gently.

She pulled away. "Are you daft? Honestly Garfield, how the hell-"

He kissed her once more, "Listen…" taking both of her hands in his. "we're getting married in a couple months, I wanna show off my gorgeous, sexy fiancé to _everyone_ I possibly can… and I mean, you just wouldn't be you if you didn't show off how hot you are, Tara!" He really wasn't sure if she'd buy into this, but here's to hoping.

She gave a nod, "This… is very true, I'm extremely hot and you should show me off."

Garfield was ecstatic inside; he couldn't believe this was actually working out in his favor. "Alright baby," he smacked her bare butt playfully. "how about we joy ride and see where we end up huh?"

She hopped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Sounds great, but let's not forget why I'm naked."

Garfield grinned from ear to ear, "How could I _ever_ forget that?"

* * *

Rachel Roth sighed in frustration as her friends continued to plead with her.

"Rachel!" The peppy red-head annoyingly continued on, "You must go to the union of the people of our precious high school!" Rachel rolled her eyes. It was easy for Kori to say. Kori was and most likely still would be the hottest girl in their high school class. Just as she was back then, even now at twenty-seven she still had long vibrant red hair to her tiny waist and long legs that looked fantastic when paired with a short red dress and high black stillettos. The girl was just gorgeous. Nobody could deny the allure of her golden skin and beautiful green eyes. "They will all be so happy to see you!"

Rachel shuddered at the thought of seeing anyone she may have known or hung out with. The crowd she talked to wasn't quite the crowd anyone would be proud of. She was sure they had all grown up and some of them probably changed a lot for the better just as she had. She didn't want to see anyone, however. She didn't want to know how people were doing and quite frankly she couldn't have cared less about any of them. The only people she cared about stood in that very room with her.

Vic slipped into his old letterman jacket, trying to zip it up. "Aw man, those donuts really do take a toll," The thirty year-old complained as he opted to go with the open jacket look. He ran a comb over his chocolatey and quite bald head. He was handsome, though he had always been. He hadn't changed much except for the few extra pounds and the-

"Victor, shave that god forsaken mustache it looks like your hair fell off your head and landed on your lip."

"Karen," Vic turned to his wife. "The 'stache is what makes me a man."

"Victor, I am your wife. I make you a man and if I tell you to shave your stupid mustache then you shave it or god help me I will do it myself whether you're dead or alive!" Karen stood her ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright, alright. I'll shave it." Vic sulked off to the bathroom.

Karen walked over to Rachel, who probably changed the most out of everybody in the group. She traded in her short purple hair from high school for long brunette locks. She also gave up her heavy eyeliner for a more natural look and it really did suit her. As for her clothes, her past baggy sweatshirts had been traded in for... a little less baggy sweatshirts, but baggy sweatshirts nonetheless! "Rachel, honey, you really should go. It's going to be a lot of fun. Go, have a drink, dance a little, then leave." Karen smiled warmly.

Rachel didn't quite care to correct her on why that wouldn't be fun at all. "No thanks, Karen. Really, I'm going to stay home and hold down the fort."

Richard had been sitting on the bed flipping through the yearbook. "Hey, do you guys remember Roy?"

"Oh, you mean the guy who won nicest hair?" Vic smirked, knowing it struck a chord with the rich heir to Wayne Enterprises.

"I bet he doesn't even have hair anymore!" Richard mused. "I WILL FINALLY BE VICTOR OF THE AWARD THAT WAS MEANT TO BE MINE!"

Karen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she let out a sarcastic, "Mmmhmmm," when she walked by him. She stopped and looked over his head, "Is that a grey hair?"

Richard jumped up, "NO. WHERE?!" He ran to the mirror.

A cleanly shaven Victor and his wife Karen sat down with the yearbook. They flipped through the pages. "Wait no hold on, go back a second," Victor told Karen. She turned the page.

"Hey guys," Vic spoke up, "Anyone remember Garfield Logan?"

Rachel's amethyst eyes widened and they flickered to the ground.

Kori thought for a moment, remembering the very sweet boy, "Oh yes, what a glorious being!"

Richard rolled his eyes, "You mean the drug dealer?"

Vic just looked at the picture of his old friend, smiling. "I don't think he did it. He was a good kid. Must have been framed by some no life, loser." The room went quiet. They all remembered the bright, fun-loving boy. The boy that left their sophomore year. They couldn't believe when he was expelled. Karen spoke up next.

"Do you think he'll go tonight?" Karen asked.

Everyone stayed quiet. No one was really sure. And the one to talk next was Rachel.

"Okay, fine I'll go."

Everyone cheered and Kori rushed her to the closet. "Friend Rachel you cannot wear that, you must wear something to show everyone how attractive you still are so they can feel the jealousy."

Rachel rolled her eyes but then thinking that Gar might be there... "Okay but nothing too fancy alright?"

Kori shrieked with glee as she ran to see what was in inventory for friend Rachel. She came back and handed Rachel a dress and black heels. "Go." She commanded, not letting Rachel back out of this one. Rachel just nodded, went into the bathroom, and slipped on the dress and the bearable high heels. She came out hesitantly.

"How does it look?" She asked. She stood there with her gorgeous brunette hair cascading in careless waves to her elbows. The dress showed just enough cleavage. It was a beautiful black dress with quarter sleeves and triangular slits that had a thin netting over them on her ribs. The black dress clung to her perfectly showing off her rarely ever pronounced hourglass figure. It stopped three inches above the knee and her heels made her legs look amazing.

They group clapped and whistled at the girl who honestly looked stunning.

"Then I guess we're all ready!" Karen pronounced.

"Joyous!" Kori beamed.

"Let's get to the party bus then y'all!" Victor shouted, running out the door.

"The party bus?" Rachel deadpanned, beginning to regret her decision.

"He just means his stupid car." Karen explained.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" Victor shouted from outside. So the crowd gathered in the car and were off to the reunion.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh we just love Karen and Vic. Thanks for reading, pls give us some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got to school early, a smirk on her face. She was always one for being on time when it came to things like this. She walked over to the field, under the bleachers. The usual spot. She dropped her backpack on the dew covered grass, and sat next to it. She liked it under here. People didn't bother her. She pulled out a book and began to read.

She loved to read. Only this time, she wasn't reading. She scanned the area for the usual 'guy'. You know when people had a guy for everything? Well that was Rachel. She had that guy.

"'Ay Rachel, sorry I'm late." The Dutch accent came through. "You got the money?" Toni 'Argent' Monetti asked. She had spiky black and red hair and wore all black. You'd think she was up to no good. And she was.

It had become a joke for them to be as obvious as possible when talking to each other, just as all movies had portrayed it. Rachel gave a sly look, "Yeah. You got the stuff?" She nodded her head. Toni laughed, dropping the bag of weed onto Rachel's book.

"There you are." Toni curtsied. Rachel handed her the cash and Toni sat next to her as Rachel rolled and lit it, taking the first breath then handing it to Toni.

The girls were enjoying every bit of their morning routine, when they'd forgotten early this morning was also the school's football practice. They quickly finished up between the two of them, getting a pretty good buzz which would turn into more of a high by the time the day actually started.

"ALRIGHT GUYS I W-" coach sniffed the air momentarily, recognizing the smell almost instantaneously. Little did he know that Toni and Rachel were putting out their little fun and beginning to pack up quickly with great stealth. "Okay, okay, which one of you little pussies has already been up for a wake 'n' bake?"

The team members looked around at each other blankly.

Rachel casually walked up the bleachers to take her seat at the top where she normally read and nobody bothered her.

Victor jokingly sniffed his friend Gar. "Gar, are you high? I always knew you were trouble." He wagged a finger at his more than well behaved friend. Garfield Logan would never do anything to mess up his chances at a scholarship.

Garfield chuckled at his friend, giving him a playful shove. He realized the coach was staring him down, so he straightened right up nervously. "N-no coach, not me."

The coach eyed him, "Would you piss in a cup to prove it?"

The blond male gulped, "But of course I would, I don't have anything to hide sir."

He gave a nod, "Good. It's the ones that do have shit to hide you gotta be suspicious about." He glanced up at the bleachers, "HEY YOU, CREEPY LONER GIRL WITH THE BOOK!"

Rachel looked up. "Listen, _Coach_ , I know _they..._ " She glanced to the team, "are intimidated by you, but I certainly am not. My name is Rachel Roth and you will address me as such."

Victor smiled and nudged Gar, "Even I wouldn't mess with her."

Coach shrugged her off, where most people would never think to cross her path let alone actually talk to her.

Garfield was intrigued however, but she didn't think much of him. He held the door for her once; she then told him that he was pathetic. So he asked her to open the next door for him, she did open the door – but she let it slam right in his face. She wasn't his biggest fan.

"I was just gonna ask you which one of these shitheads actually look all doped up?"

"Uh..." She looked over them as though she was actually thinking. And she was thinking, but not about that. Or about anything that makes sense. Then she burst out laughing about nothing at all but she was in hysterics.

She doubled over she was laughing so hard. She finally came to and looked at the team. Some gave her knowing looks, others just watched in confusion. "Sorry, _Coach_ ," She bit. "They're all just so pathetic." She covered herself, quickly making her escape.

* * *

It was pointless to tell Rachel Roth she was going to do something that she had absolutely no intention of doing. Her teacher told her that she was being sent to the library to get some books for a report on some ugly guy from whenever the hell – she didn't pay attention.

If anything, she thought about how her session this morning which was supposed to be relaxing with Toni was rudely interrupted. So she was going to go have another session, by herself. But she might as well check in here so it seemed like she did something. Whatever.

"So…" the red headed beauty was startled by the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He was on the football team, or so she thought. "good thing I have my library card, 'cause I'm checkin' you ooutt." He told her with a wide grin.

She blinked blankly.

"Wanna go out for dinner?"

She then gave a nod of understanding with a toothy grin of her own. "Why yes… friend…?"

Garfield gave a nod, "Girl…friend?"

She shook her head, "Name? You do not have one?"

"Oh! No. Well I mean yes – I'm Garfield. Garfield Logan. I'm picking you up here at the school for about; actually we'll go right after school. There's this place not too far from here that I go for lunch all the time. Dinner then?"

She didn't have anything else better to do. She nodded.

"So, about those name things, you own one right?"

Amused, her eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lighting of the library. The only place where everyone often went that smelled of old paper. "Kori."

"That," he said, taking one of her hands in his – kissing it delicately. "is beautiful, Kori. I love it. I'll probably write you a song sometime. Catch ya later friend who is my girl." He gave a suave wink and waved her off. "Oh shit!" he bumped into none other than Rachel Roth. "Man, sorry about that. You alright?"

She looked at him with red eyes and laughed a little. "Yeah. I'm good. Hey, you're on the football team right? You know what I was just thinking? Football." She said as if it were the punch line to the best joke over. He just stared blankly. She continued. "Foot...ball... FOOTBALL!" She laughed, "Isn't that so funny?"

Garfield laughed with her just to avoid the people awkwardly staring at them. "Yeah, that's… that's great. Um, you wanna talk or something somewhere not so… out in the open?" he lightly chuckled, offering her seriously.

It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

She blinked a few times. "Yeah, I love bubbles."

"They're… fantastic, hey – let's walk this way." He ushered her out of the library and down the hall. "I notice you have a slight stagger in your swagger," he chuckled at his own joke as he often did. "you alright?"

"I'm... _so_ hungry." She replied, her eyes scanning the halls ravenously for _Cheetos_.

Garfield gave a nod; he reached in his backpack and pulled out his lunch. "I don't really got much you'd like, I'm a vegetarian… but there's some stuff in here." He told her, graciously offering what little he had with him at the moment. He couldn't see someone go hungry when he was perfectly fine himself.

She took the bag and sat on the floor right where she was standing. She had never felt so... far from everything. And she loved it. At first she worried about mixing the drugs, seeing as she had only ever smoked marijuana. But she felt fine. "Hola." She said, but he understood she meant thanks. She reached in and took a bag of potato chips then handed him the rest of his lunch as she dove into the small bag of chips.

He took his lunch bag and shoved it back into his backpack, not to single her out to anyone; he sat on the floor next to her. "Did you actually pass Spanish? I just thought I'd ask, 'cause if you did – you'd know that thanks is like, gracious and shit."

She laughed a little. "You're usually not funny... but today..." She squinted at him. "You're very..." She reached out and placed her hand over his face. "Kaleidoscope-y."

Garfield took her hand in his; he reached out to touch her face. She wasn't fevered or anything, that was good. "Hey… Rachel? Do you feel sick or anything?"

No, no that wouldn't be the word to describe what she was feeling. She felt so much more appreciative on the whole. She'd never noticed how amazing the walls looked before. It was like she was in a bad cartoon with slow animation. Everything was slowing down, but only so she could appreciate it more, right? That must've been it.

"I feel... pretty good. I like the new paint." She nodded.

Garfield reached out to touch the wall himself, it was completely dry and a little dusty if anything. "Right, um… can I just take a second to say that… I never really got the chance to look at you so closely before and you're beautiful." He complimented her sincerely; unsure of whether or not she would take it well.

She could feel her heart beating inside her chest, insanely well. Each beat felt amazing. He made her heart race a little, which sounded and felt really cool. Her overall mood was really good, not a damn thing could bring her down.

She smiled, taking his hand and putting it over her chest where her heart is. "Do you feel that?"

Garfield's face went to full blush. "Your, boob?"

"No, that beating." She pressed his hand further to her chest.

He was puzzled for a bit, until he put things together as he'd been doing most this entire conversation. "Oh, you mean like… your heart? Are you okay? You need to see the nurse? Oh shit, don't die." He pleaded her softly but desperately.

She giggled. She knew she wasn't dying. Silly Garfield.

"No. No. I'm just trippin' balls."

Garfield didn't really know exactly what to trip on balls meant, but he sort of wanted to inquire – kinda didn't. "You want me to take you home or something? Would you feel better and like, safe or something?" He knew nothing about substances, but he knew a whole lot about compassion. He had such a big, kind heart.

She kept digging her hand into the empty bag of chips, not noticing the lack of it as she brought her hand back to her mouth empty but munched away, "You could remove your hand from my boob, I think you've had enough of that." She got so serious all of the sudden. He blushed and took his hand back apologizing profusely. But she just burst out laughing.

Garfield shook his head, now it was apparent that she was massively messed up. He didn't really want to leave her alone, but he was sure they couldn't stay in the hallway either. What could they do? School pool? No, she'd probably drown. The library would be the worst place ever. Gym? No, no. Where should they go? "What do you wanna do, Rachel? Go outside? Go home? Go… piss on something?"

Rachel shrugged, she started to stand up but found out quickly she was very unbalanced. Garfield helped her up and she leaned on him very much so.

"Whoops, you're a little wobbly huh? Alright, no worries." Actually she was quite wobbly, too much for Garfield to be able to handle. Before he knew it they'd fallen up against the lockers in a passionate lip lock between the two of them. He could barely part for a breather before she was back all over him again.

What seemed like hours even though it was only several seconds, Rachel parted for a seriously needed breather.

"Nice to know that I take your breath away," he grinned mischievously.

She slapped him, "I'll take yours away if you _ever_ kiss me again." She was so serious it scared him, but as she stumbled down the hall she was in hysterics once more.


End file.
